Peeping Tom
by PopTartART
Summary: Sakurako plans on pranking Himawari, but leaves a few key clues and gets confronted. WARNING: May contain adult themes.
1. I Got Caught!

Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello. This is my first (Posted, at least) Fanfiction. I'm currently watching YuruYuri, so I wanted it to be my first. I got my inspiration from this thought, "Himawari and Sakurako are so close, and I know they love each other. I wonder how close they'll be after this..." And BAM. Here it is. So enjoy. _

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YURUYURI, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC. ALSO, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE (It's Japanese) SO IF I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE LET ME KNOW.

* * *

"Sakurako! I made drinks!" As Himawari looked around, she noticed that Sakurako was nowhere to be seen. Himawari sighed angrily. "If she was going to leave, she should've told me before I made this..."

Meanwhile, Sakurako was giggling mischievously as she hid under Himawari's bed.

"She's really falling for it," Sakurako whispered as she crawled a bit closer. "Now... When she sits on her bed, I'll grab her ankle and hear her scream..."

"You idiot," Himawari said to herself as she picked up Sakurako's jacket. "How could she leave this... It's freezing outside..." Himawari blushed and smiled as she sat down in a chair. "Sometimes I really worry about that girl..." Sakurako blushed.

"Ehh... She... Worries about me...?" Himawari grabbed Sakurako's jacket and gazed at it for awhile. Sakurako hesitantly sat up a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah... This is... Sakurako's jacket..." Himawari smiled and sniffed it a bit. "It smells like her..."

"What are you doing," Sakurako whispered as she blushed.

"N-No," Himawari muttered as she put it down. "I have much more to do than this..." Just then, Himawari stood up and began to undress. "I have to take a bath, then study, and eat..." Sakurako started blushing furiously.

"Himawari, noo... I'm here... Don't change in here...!" Sakurako wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Himawari would be uber embarrassed if she saw her now! She had to wait.

There goes Himawari's bra shirt and pants.

"I wonder what that test was on," Himawari whispered as she unhooked her bra. "I forgot. Maybe I should call Sakurako and ask her... And tell her that she left her jacket, too." Sakurako panicked and turned her phone on silent.

"Noo... You idiot..." Himawari gasped and laughed.

"I remember," She said as she removed her panties. "Yes, in algebra..." Sakurako felt blood running from her nose.

"T-T-T-That's Himawari's spot," Sakurako whispered as she blushed darker. "I can't believe I'm seeing this much of her..." Sakurako heard a giggle.

"Sakurako," Himawari muttered. "Your peeping tom show is over. Come on out."

"Eh?"

"I said come on out," She said again. Sakurako crawled out from under the bed to see Himawari sitting in the chair with a towel wrapped over her.

"I-I," Sakurako started, but got choked up on her words.

"If you really wanted to see me naked," Himawari whispered as she looked at her feet, "You could've said so."

"N-Noooo," She said as she shook her head. "I was pranking you, b-but then..."

"You don't want to see me naked?" Himawari asked as she looked away.

"Ehh...?" Himawari pointed towards the door.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Himawari grabbed her jacket. "Just leave, please..."

"O-Okay..." Sakurako walked towards it. "I-I apologize," She yelled as her voice faded.

* * *

End Chapter!

I thought this was really short. :p But I tried pretty hard, and I'll post another chapter later today.

Bai-Bee~ -PopTartART-


	2. I Got Her!

_A/N: Hello. Um... Not much to say here. I hope this one will be longer than the other, aha. Also, for future awareness, this will be a Yuri in later chapters. So... Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I do not own YuruYuri, its characters, etc. Also, English is not my first language (It's Japanese) So please correct me on any mistake in the reviews.

* * *

20 MINUTES BEFORE CLASS

"Ne, I wonder what's up with Sakurako and Himawari-san lately..." Akari frowned. "They haven't talked to each other all day..."

"Maybe something happened?" Chinatsu suggested as she rubbed her chin. "Maybe just another argument." They sighed and shrugged it off.

The only reason they didn't talk to each other was because Sakurako was afraid of how Himawari would view her. However, she knew she couldn't avoid her for long.

LUNCH BREAK, STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM

"Um, Himawari," Sakurako started. "I'm sorry... I-I..."

Himawari only laughed at her.

"What are you talking about?" Himawari said as she hit her on the head. "You're so stupid." Sakurako hesitated.

"Ah... But I meant-"

"It's not like you to be this persistent," Himawari whispered as she looked down. "So why don't you just drop it?" Sakurako stood still, rendered speechless.

"Ehh..."

"Yo! Himawari! Sakurako!" It was the loud, always smiling, Toshino Kyouko, with her complete opposite, Funami Yui.

"Ah, Yui-san, Kyouko-san..." Himawari smiled. "How may I help you?" Kyouko walked uncomfortably close to Himawari, staring her in the eyes.

"I'm checking your pupils to see if you feel well," Kyouko mused as she smirked. Himawari giggled lightly.

"I'm fine, just fine," She insisted. "Why do you worry?" Yui sighed.

"We're sorry to intrude on your business, but... Akari said that you guys haven't been talking to each other all day... I something wrong?" Himawari shot a quick look at Sakurako and smiled.

"We're fine," She assured. "Please, don't worry so much." They nodded and bowed before leaving, and ran to their class before the bell.

* * *

In between class, Akari and Chinatsu caught Sakurako constantly checking on Himawari during their work. Finally, Sakurako passed a note to Himawari and crossed her fingers. The note read:

"Walk with me to my house so we can clear this up  
It's bugging the hell out of me .  
-Sakurako"

Himawari looked at her and nodded slightly.

* * *

At about 5 o'clock, Sakurako heard a knock on her door. She quickly ran to it and unlocked it, letting Himawari inside.

"Ah, Himawari..."

"So, what is it that you want to get off your chest?" Himawari asked as she stepped past the threshold of the door.

"Ehh... There's so much to talk about... Hurry, in my room."

They walked down the hallway and Sakurako closed and locked the door quietly.

"So," Himawari said again. Sakurako sat on her bed and blushed.

"Since I saw you naked," Sakurako started, "I-It's only fair if..."

"Wait," Himawari whispered. "What do you..." Sakurako gazed into Himawari's eyes and blushed.

"Please watch me undress," She demanded. "It's only fair!"

* * *

End Chapter!

I hate that I make cliffhangers (^-^;) But I guess that's what the people like, haha.

Um... Sp yeah. I'll post another chapter (Or even a Touhou Project Fanfic, hint hint) So look forward to it.

Bai-Bee~ -PopTartART (Jun)-


	3. I Got Flashed!

_A/N: Hello. This is chapter 3. It isn't a Yuri yet, but... Expect it soon! _

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YURUYURI, ITS CHARACTERS, ETC. ALSO, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO IF I MAKE A MISTAKE LET ME KNOW.

* * *

"It's only fair, so sit down and watch me too!"

"This is what you call important?" Himawari asked as she sat down on her bed. "Undressing because you feel bad for watching me naked?"

"I just thought this would make you feel better," Sakurako said as she took off her pants. "But... We don't have to stop at this..." Himawari gulped.

"You mean... Kissing?" Sakurako smirked as she creepily walked towards Himawari.

"I mean," She started, "**I'm gonna rape you.**" Himawari blushed and looked around.

"You weirdo," She said as she scooted away from Sakurako. "You... _Like_ girls? You're _gay_?" Sakurako paused. A long pause.

"I-I thought that you were..." Himawari laughed.

"I am," She said as she sighed. "But... Going as far as to rape a girl... How would that even work?" Sakurako shrugged.

"I dunno." She gasped and smirked. She crawled towards Himawari and pinned her down. "Ah! Maybe, if you stick my fingers in your-"

"_Whoa_," Himawari said as she pushed her away. "That's way too much detail... But... Are you even gonna do it? I have to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Oh?" Sakurako said perversely. "Do you want me to?"

"Shut up," Himawari joked as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow. And maybe you can come over, okay?"

"So," Sakurako whispered as she played with her fingers. "Are we dating?" Himawari stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"You think that raping someone is a confession? Until you can say those three words..." She smiled and blushed.

And with that, Himawari unlocked Sakurako's door and left her alone, half naked.

* * *

(Sakurako POV)

And all night, I lay there on my bed, thinking about what she had said. Playing it over and over in my head. I kept asking myself that same question...

Do I even loveher?

"Of course," I whispered. "If not... Why did I tell her I was going to rape her?"

But I was joking. I was trying to make her afraid, that's all, right?

"Sakurako! Dinner is ready!"

"Ah," I muttered. "Here I come!"

This feeling... This ache in my heart... It's really confusing...

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, but got dressed immediately and ran to Himawari's as fast as I could. I wanted to talk to her again.

"Himawari," I said as I opened her door. "Hurry up and-"

"S-Sakurako!" I froze into place as I stared at her naked body again. But... This time, though, she was... S-She was...

"You... **Masturbate**?!" She shook her head vigorously.

"N-Noo! You...! Noo! Sakurako, you idiot!" She covered her face. "W-Why can't you knock?!"

"Why can't you not be naked all the time!?" I covered my eyes and turned around. "You idiot! G-Get dressed now!"

"I-I...!" I heard clothes sling around and I peeked through my hands.

"A-Are you done now?" She nodded and looked away.

"I... Wasn't masturbating, it was... Getting to know myself!"

"That is masturbating, you idiot! Now, let's go!"

* * *

End Chapter!

These are really short ;.; I apologize, but I have a lot going on, so...

I'm currently working on a Touhou Project Fanfic, so please anticipate that. Alright, that's pretty much it.

Bai-Bee! -PopTartART (Jun)-


End file.
